


fix you

by LastMelodya



Series: you're all the song i'll ever need [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Bahwa hidupnya—masih—bukan sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi.





	fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any material profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.   
> Warning: au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.  
> Note: yellow and fix you © coldplay. bisa dibilang fik ini merupakan side story "the stars twinkling" yang saya publish di ffn.

**fix you**

**.**

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

.

Levi mungkin mengira tak akan ada lagi hari ini. Hari di mana ia berdiri dalam remang dan _light stick_ yang tipikal; musik menggema, riuh yang menenangkan, sahut-sahut familier, dan, Hanji. Dan Hanji yang menaut senyum dalam batas lebar dan bersinar. Kilat terang _light stick_ berbinar dari lensa kacamatanya. Levi terdiam. Masih diam, seperti dulu. Bahwa suara Chris Martin melesap dalam bintang-bintang fatamorgana, yang bersinar, yang menariknya masuk dalam titik hitam infiniti. Mata cokelat hanji.

“Levi! Ini luar biasa! Coldplay, Levi! Coldplay!”

Iya, Coldplay. Iya, mereka berada dekat sekali dengan panggung. Levi tak akan mengingat masa-masa di mana mereka hanya mampu berdiri dalam desak di tribun, di konser yang mungkin hanya setaraf nasional, dan selundupan tiket. Kini ia tak perlu lagi semua itu. Ia tidak berdiri di depan konser _Titaniers_ , atau konser Eren Jeager. Ini Coldplay. Coldplay! Bahkan ia membayar lebih untuk menyeberang negara. Membawa mereka melayang dalam pesawat.

Astagaaaa, aku harap aku tak akan bangun dari mimpi.”

“Kau tidak sedang mimpi, mata empat bodoh.”

“Tapi ini ... ini ... ini ...,”

Levi mendengus dan menarik jemari Hanji, lagi, meretas jarak yang ada dan membuat bahu itu terbentur halus. Yellow sudah selesai dimainkan dan kini musik kembali terdengar. _Chorus_ yang begitu ia—dan semua yang hadir di sini hafal. Musik lambat dan lembut, dan penuh magis. Suara Chris Martin dalam falseto sempurna—Levi kembali menoleh, dan mengerti, bahwa ia akan menemukan lagi bintang-bintang di mata Hanji.

.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

.

Mungkin, mungkin karena pada akhirnya, malam ini datang lagi. Sebab segalanya yang Levi pikirkan dulu, dulu sekali, pada akhirnya tidak terbukti. Bahwa konser terakhir yang mereka datangi tak berhenti sampai di waktu ketika itu. Tapi kini ada lagi. Sekarang. Dan masih sama, bersama Hanji. Dengan tangan ditaut dan bintang-bintang yang masih ada.

Mungkin karena itu, pada akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk merapat lagi. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menarik lembut wajah Hanji. Terlampau lembut. Selembut suara Chris Martin yang hampir mencapai refrain.

“Terima kasih, sudah kembali.”

Levi menciumnya di tengah kelam. Di antara sapuan _light stick_ dan tangkupan Fix You. ia memejam mata dan merasa begitu bahagia. Hanji di sana. Dalam peluknya. Dalam ciumnya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup. Bahwa hidupnya masih berarti.

Bahwa hidupnya—masih—bukan sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi.

.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite you bones_

_And i will try to fix you_

**.**

**.**

**[]**


End file.
